pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Technology Wizard
Re:Administrators Sorry for the late reply. I think Bullet just forgot to remove the admin template from his user page. 23:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Proposal So hey, I'd like to ask of you to come back. We need of your skills and would appreciate if you come back. Energy X ∞ 19:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question Hey! Links to my name and talk page are underlined, as well as Rainbow Shifter's, to show that we're active admins, whereas User:Slayingthehalcyon‎'s username is not underlined. It's a subtle difference that I'm not quite sure people even notice that it's underlined. I also highlighted the links to the talk pages so that a user who might be swinging by will see a highlighted talk page in the recent changes/wiki activity and they'll know that this user has rights or is trusted to make decisions/knows what goes on on the wiki. I'm not sure the underlined text does much more, considering that we'd show up in the recent changes/wiki activity as active, but it never hurts to try! Hopefully I explained that well. And it's great to see your name in the recent changes! I'd love if you were to come back and keep editing, but I know life has it's grips on me, probably the same on others. And with other wikis, y'know. If you ever find time and want to edit here, know that you're always welcome! – Jazzi (talk) 08:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply Good to see that people are returning to this place. What is your "specialty" (that is, do you add game, manga or anime info)? Also, I have removed from the navigation Desolateutopia, but I cannot remove the rights as I am an admin, not a bureaucrat. Energy ''X'' 12:01, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it has been compromised a bot would handle that, but no luck as far. In any case, I could use some help. Do you know how to "clean up" templates (e.g. like the one on Buizel article)? Energy ''X'' 22:27, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Eh. It had been proposed this was a better way. Personally, I think it is, with less coding than it was. Just remove the color coding (as it will fix itself; "Blue" becomes tinted blue etc.) and the code of weight and height should be parted in metweight (m)/imweight (' ") and metheight (kg)/imheight (lbs.) . Energy ''X'' 22:49, December 27, 2013 (UTC) PokeBox restructuring So I hear you are interested in redesigning the PokeBox too, check this discussion out! 00:30, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Edits Don't see you much around editing. However, I have a job for you. Insterested? Energy ''X'' 23:19, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Well, the job is to visit pages from IL034 to IL081 and place the image from the infobox to the gallery, replacing it with a .jpg file. These .jpg files exist, just need to be put to the infobox for a greater resolution. If there is a similar (or same) picture in the gallery, you don't need to insert it. You interested? Energy ''X'' 20:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::No rush, but better done before than later. Energy ''X'' 21:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Techno How do you feel about coming back, Jazzi isn't on here and with brand new faces comes brand new excitement. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 23:36, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Techno I'm Ellis99, the news blogger on this site. I would like ask you to come back to help us. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:18, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for messaging me and it's nice to hear that you will be somehow active again. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:03, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Coming back full-time When you come back full-time, I'll contact and admin to reinstate your admin powers but, I think you will have to prove yourself to the admins here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:29, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:33, September 9, 2014 (UTC)